monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moga Liberty Chronicles 22: Fata Castle
We were sailing quickly towards a massive billowing pillar of smoke, visible from our position out to sea. Evil-looking wyvern like birds circled the ancient pillars that had stood for hundreds of years, now being used as supports for the castle. The massive pillars now stood against the approaching skyline with a dominant and angering presence, long ropes and flags flowing at its sides. The harbor was dead and broken, its ancient and withered bolts and nails falling apart with rust. All of the boards and metal railings hung dimly clinging to the superstructure, beginning to rot away and garnering a smoky color from so many years of use and months of exposure to smoke. We feared to touch them. The walk to the castle wasn't as hard as we expected it. The castle was large, in fact, it was immense; large gates hung from massive hinges on pillars in front of us, noticeable as soon as we walked into view of it. The area surrounding was covered in thick fog and ancient bones, both human and beastial, from the prolonged wars over the ages. A thick with muck pond ran the length of the building, creating a foul stench everywhere. "Certainly ain't one fer the pretty stuff, eh men!? A ha ha ha!" Jonathan laughed. The inside was worse, we noticed as we walked across the truly broken down and busted up drawbridge. It hadn't been repaired since the last battle by the Mohran tribe, which ended with neither side gaining a win or a loss, and thus neither side remained to give concession of property to the other side-it was a tie, so to speak. Anyway, back to the castle. The bricks were all solid stone with dusted sand and marble on them. The steps seemed to crawl with moss, and the soil crunched beneath our feet. As we approached and climbed the last of the steps, we heard a massive resonating sound, a bash and boom, of a hammer against a tree. We looked around hurriedly, not in any rush to be made dragon food now. We then heard the sound of a hammer like surface on stone; and from the brush behind the castle bursted a massive beast, amazing us and making us dive for survival. The creature pawed the ground before rushing us. The charge it performed was unmistakably well aimed and timed, leaving us little way to dodge. We managed by performing our own maneuvers, escaping the beast with a good length of leeway for us. As it reared itself on its hind legs, I began my own attack on the beast, stabbing harshly at it with my Barrosheller Long sword, leaving a sharp laceration on its magnificent hide. Nina joined in with her dual swords, chopping locks of hair from the beast. However, the creature wasn't going to take what it knew happened to others at the hand of her; it instantly reared backwards and fell on her, righting itself immediately and proceeding to slam its right claws into her, causing blood to temporarily fog the air. She screamed and went limp, as Chishiki looked at her and burst into action. Chishiki seemed to know this creature's nature, and he had a sad look on his face with every hit. He was attacking solely with his light powers, letting the wondrous beams reflect off of the creature and into it, inducing howl after bloody pained howl in response. The beast looked with hate at Chishiki, before leaping backwards. It began to paw the ground, and before Chishiki could aid himself, the monster speared him in his side, blood coloring the air red for about two seconds. He yelled at the beast to let him go and drop him, to no avail. Eventually, Chishiki managed to pull himself off and pull the creature by its horns onto the ground, ushering a screech and howl from its bloodied fangs. The creature righted itself, preparing a hip check; Blazescale finally put himself to use stopping it, using a mighty blazing wall of flames to burn the creature and hold it back as it slammed its weight against it. The creatured howled in pain, angered at its meager attempts to demolish these people. In its last breaths, it glared hatefully at us, leaving an especially angry glance for Chishiki. "That......Was.......Um........That was the Kemonoryū. It is a dark beast formed sorely out of hate....And a spirit. The man in that body was my brother......Long ago, in a fit of hatred and anger, and especially power, he assassinated our father and mother, and split our kingdom into parts....The parts becoming known as Minegarde, Moga, Pokke, and the Central World. He was from the ancient family of barbarians, with a slight change in the story...Doragokuni came away from Moga, being a larger and more expansive area. However, the Central World remained a place in its own.....It was led at one point in time many hundreds of years ago by a tribe of barbarians. I am a descendant of that tribe, as was Kemonoryū. He broke up the kingdom.......In Moga was where the kingdom's breaking happened, however......And the rest of the tribe lives on somewhere. But an interesting thing about them is, many, such as Kemonoryū, live and die on power, and sorcery. we've heard of a man named Tartu from this tribe living somewhere...we know not where, however. This monster must be burned.......And only burned by me, for that shall erase his evil from the ground here." Chishiki said, looking pointedly at Blazescale at the end. "Sure, I have a great way for you to burn him..." Blazescale said, igniting a relatively large and powerful fire on his arms, before compressing it and handing it like a piece of chocolate to him. Chishiki slowly burned the corpse, letting the smoke drift off and watching the grass and area return to normal, if it could ever be called that. At least the grass and plants were green, though. The castle tower's inside was immense. It stretched at least thirty floors high. It was cool and calm inside, though every room was dark black, and several had humanoid skulls hanging over them. There were visible human skeletons lying many places, and sometims a bloody body could be seen falling many stories from the top rooms, clearly the result of Fatalithe's interrogation and brainwashing methods. We began to climb the large staircase, that stretched many floors to the top, and ending in a visible room. ---- At the end of the staircase, we finally found what we sought for so long. It was Fatalithe's door, that led to the throne room where he surely sat smugly awaiting us. We opened the giant iron door and thrust our way in, ignoring the stored weapons and supplies. TO BE CONTINUED IN......................Moga Liberty Chronicles 23: Death of Something Truly Evil Category:Fan Fiction